1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billiard table, and more particularly to a billiard table having an easily assembling structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical billiard tables comprise a foot support disposed below a table top and comprise a solid configuration that may not be disengaged from each other and that may not be easily moved or transported and assembled together. The typical billiard tables thus include a huge volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional billiard tables.